Take Me Away
by D3sstorjo
Summary: Collection of REALLY short 'n sweet one-shots. Hope you enjoy! R&R?
1. Awakening Love

**T**hese one-shots will not have any sort of connections. They are filled with simple fluff and other stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the read. I'm too lazy to write anything longer, I just thought about writing for Psychic Detective Yakumo today, so don't kill me if you hate it. Reviews are appreciated, but not exactly forced. LOLOLOL. Jk. I'll be updating irregularly, since I have a bunch of other poop I have to take care of other than this one-shot collection. SMILES. 'njoy the read. (I said that already)

* * *

**~Take Me Away~**

Collection of One-shots

* * *

_Chapter One: Awakening Love_

"Yakumo." Haruka stated with a pout and shook the curled up figure in front of her. The man made no signs of movement. Yakumo continued to breathe silently. Haruka sighed as she straightened her posture, staring questioningly at Yakumo.

"Yakumo, if you don't wake up, you know what will happen to you." Haruka said sternly, raising her finger in the air, as if Yakumo could see. "One…" She counted, "Two…Three." She finished loudly, puffing out her cheeks to see that she make no progress.

"You are so lazy." She rolled her eyes, sticking her index finger in the air, ready to use it as a lethal weapon. She sucked in a breath and jabbed her finger into Yakumo's ribcage.

It was all silent, nothing moved, nothing breathed.

Yakumo's eyes flashed open and he shot up, rolling off the couch he was resting on, and body slamming into the ground. He groaned. "…You again?" He ran his fingers through his hair, not bothering to look at Haruka.

"Yes, it's me." Haruka puffed out her cheeks, expecting more of a greeting from the man. "Who else would it be?" She snorted, crossing her arms on her chest.

Yakumo's response came out as a 'hm.' He groggily pushed himself up and finally decided to look at Haruka, watching the pink haired girl with one red eye, his other eye closed, leaving him to look like he was still half asleep.

Haruka smiled. "You know you love me."

"Hm." Yakumo responded, rolling over on the couch once again.

Haruka wasn't the least bit worried.

* * *

Well…that was short, but…I wanted it to be short, so don't kill me. Blurg. Idk. I wrote this in like…five minutes. LOL. I hope I get to write more, and take MORE time into it, because Haruka x Yakumo, is like…the cutest pairing ever. SMILES.

I hope you have a good day/night.

Peace.

D3sstorjo Zephorium.


	2. Strawberry Tart

**W**ow, either my writers block is killing me, or I'm just really bored. Phew. I really need to work on my Pokemon fanfictions. This is sad… Anyways, I have yet ANOTHER chapter of a one shot. I'm trying to make this really short and sweet! I really hope you enjoy ! :)

* * *

**~Take Me Away~**

Collection of One-shots

_Chapter Two: Strawberry Tart_

* * *

"Yakumo!" Haruka sang as she entered the club room. "I brought some snacks!" She said cheerily. A bright smile was spread across her face.

"What is it?" Yakumo said flatly, watching the pink-haired girl walk into his room. "Ah…it's you again." He mumbled, curling back into a ball on the couch.

"Yakumo, just get up." Haruka rolled her eyes as she set a couple of small boxes out on the table in front of him. Yakumo didn't do anything to move. "Yakumo!" Haruka shouted.

Yakumo lazily pushed himself in an upright position, looking at Haruka blankly. "What?" He mumbled, tousling his hair.

"I bought pastries!" Haruka smiled, clapping her hands lightly before opening a box of mini strawberry tarts. "Try some Yakumo!"

"No." Yakumo said in a low voice. "I don't like sweets."

Haruka huffed as she picked up the small strawberry tart, holding it up to his face. "Try. It." She said forcefully, glaring Yakumo down. "I bought it for you."

"Fine." Yakumo let out a breath and opened his mouth. Haruka popped the small pastry in his mouth and stood up with a satisfied look on her face.

"How is it?" She smiled, watching Yakumo chew on the tart slowly.

"Its…sweet." He stated.

"That's it?" Haruka groaned. "At least you can say a thank you?" Haruka puffed out her cheeks.

"Thanks for the overly sweet dessert."

"You're not welcome." Haruka mumbled, popping a tart into her mouth, turning around so her back was facing him.

Yakumo stayed silent, lounging the couch. He stared blankly at the box of strawberry tarts.

"Yakumo." Haruka questioned as she turned around.

"You…" Yakumo started standing up. "You have cream on your face." Yakumo said as he wiped the cream off her cheek.

Haruka blushed. "Um…thanks."

"You're not welcome."

"Yakumo!" Haruka groaned. "You're so evil."

"At least I'm not overly sweet like a pastry."

"Hey! Yak-," Haruka started, but blushed midway.

"You're welcome."

* * *

I have a huge headache right now. And I haven't been in the best mood...I really need to get more sleep because I seriously am dying. R&R's are appreciated. I'm glad people have been liking this so far! :)

Desstorjo Zephorium.


	3. Rivalry

**~Take me away~**

Collection of one-shots

_Chapter 3: Rivalry_

* * *

**Y**akumo plopped down on the couch and watched Haruka prepare more pastries. He smirked slightly at his guilty pleasure.

"You're making that creepy face again." Haruka stated, pointing the knife in his direction.

Yakumo rolled his eyes android back against the couch. "Hm." He exhaled and deadpanned.

A knock on the door startled Haruka and she jumped up. "Itai!" She squeaked. She pouted and squeezed her finger.

Yakumo glanced at her and shook his head at her clumsiness. "It's open." He yawned.

The door opened and Ishii stepped in quickly, bowing. "Sorry for the intrusion." Before closing the door.

Haruka smiled, wrapping a band aid around her finger "Ah! Welcome Ishii-San! What brings you here?"

Ishii scratched his head and blushed, "Well...I just wanted to see how you were doing, Ozawa-San."

Yakumo opened one eye, peering at him. "That's hurtful_, Ishii-Kun_! What about me?" Yakumo moaned from the couch.

Ishii glared towards Yakumo, who smirked in return. "Unfortunately I don't swing that way..." He muttered.

Haruka looked up, "oh..." She started, "I always thought that you and Gotou-"

"No!" Ishii shouted a look of disgust crossed his face. "I like women. A lot. More specifically I like you, Ozawa-San!" He blurted.

Haruka's eyes widened, her knife slipped from her hands, clattering to the ground. Her mouth was agape like a suffocating fish.

Yakumo glared at Ishii, standing up. "Now look at what you've done!" Yakumo seethed.

Ishii stood up straighter and glared back. "Nothing wrong!" He retaliated with equal tension.

"You ruined the only good knife in the room!" Yakumo shouted angrily, pointing on the piece of silverware on the ground. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Ishii's face contorted with confusion. He looked at Haruka's frightened face. "Ah! Sorry!" He bowed towards her, frowning.

She just smiled awkwardly and stood, feeling as if she was caught in the middle of crossfire. "It's...okay?" She grimaced, trying her best to keep herself composed.

"Go get _us_ another knife!" Yakumo commanded, pointing towards the door.

Ishii looked at Haruka for help but she sheepishly looked away. He sighed, glaring at Yakumo again. "This isn't the end." He gritted his teeth and turned on his heel, retreating from the warzone.

"I'll join next time. _Rival-san_" He smiled, pushing up his glasses, before shutting the door behind him.

Haruka waited several seconds before he was fully gone, and then let out a long breath. "I wonder what got into him…Is he possessed?" Haruka wondered out loud.

Yakumo rolled his eyes, standing up. He walked towards Haruka and plopped a fruit tart in his mouth. "Hm..." He licked his fingers. "He better bring a good knife back." He grumbled.

"Is that all you care about?!" Haruka huffed, placing her hand at her hip. "No more sweets for you! Get them yourself!" She shrieked, placing them all back in the box and hiding them behind her back.

Yakumo grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Seriously? You're so hard to please..." He mumbled. He moved towards Haruka, grabbing her shoulders he pulled her into an embrace. "You're mine."

Haruka flushed, stumbling towards him, she felt her face pressed against his broad chest. "E-Ehhh?!" She shouted.

He chuckled, "I was talking about the pastries." He grabbed the box from behind her and took off.

"Yakumoooooooooo!" Haruka screamed in anger and chased him down with a slipper in hand, "I'm going to hurt you!" She shouted, her face still flushed, as pink as her hair.

* * *

Well - I'm back guys /raises from the dead/ Please don't ask too many questions just R&R - I love you guys - PM me for questions and if you have any requests to what I write - or just for any friendly chat ^^

Hope you enjoy this fluffy-ness

Have a great Day / Night

-Desstorjo


End file.
